1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that controls the screen of a display panel, and a recording medium that records a program which is executed by the foregoing electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable telephone devices, which have a navigation function to obtain the current position information of the device user and the current position information of the other party so as to display the position information of both parties on a map, have been in practical use as pedestrian aids in recent years. In addition to a conventional art which displays a map that includes the position information of the device user and a map that includes the position information of another party on separate screens, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H07-152997 discloses a technology which displays a map that includes the position information of the device user and a map that includes the position information of another party on a single screen as a technology of displaying the position information of both parties on a map via the navigation function.
The former conventional art is capable of expanding and displaying the respective maps separately by displaying a map that includes the position information of the device user and a map that include the position of another party on separate screens. The user is thus able to confirm the details of the respective locations of himself and the other party. The latter conventional art allows the user to easily confirm the distant relationship between himself and the other party by displaying the maps that include the position information of both parties on a single screen.
In the former conventional art, however, it is difficult for the user to confirm the distant relationship between himself and the other party, and in the latter conventional art, it is difficult for the user to confirm the details of the respective surroundings of himself and the other party. A problem therefore arises inasmuch as a user cannot confirm the information he wishes to confirm by displaying either screen alone.